From rescuer to rescuee
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "We were worried and we flew all the way here only to find out you've already rescued yourself? Like, that's rude of you."


**A/N:** I asked for birdflash prompts on tumblr and cherryflamed send me: Trophy wife +/ knitting. I have no idea what I just did, but I did it, so...

Hope you like it and feel free to send me more prompts!

**xxx**

When they arrive there are policemen pushing three handcuffed guys out of the bank and into the back of their cars and they realize they're a bit late. Wally, in his Kid Flash uniform, greets them with a big smile and a bloody nose and Dick facepalms.

"Wally, are you okay?" M'Gann mentally asks. "What happened?"

"Kid Idiot is fine." Dick answers for him. "He vibrated himself out of his restraints, which explains why there's blood everywhere, "his voice is calm, but he's thoroughly checking his best friend for more injuries. "Then, he ran away to get his uniform, ran back in and took care of the bad guys all by himself."

Artemis looks angry. "Couldn't you have waited for us? What if anyone saw you? What if anyone noticed you were missing? She throws her arms up, exasperated. "Oh, look, Wally West disappeared and Kid Flash miraculously arrived, what an amazing coincidence!"

"I was careful." Wally shrugs. "And no one here pays any attention to Wally West, anyway." He looks away, ashamed that he unconsciously projected this one particular thought. "I'm a superhero, I had to do something, saving people is my job, it's what I do and..." He goes on, trying to compose himself.

"And you did a good job." Kaldur places his hand on the redhead's shoulder to soothe him. "Try to wait for us next time, though."

"Yeah, dude. We were worried and we flew all the way here only to find out you've already rescued yourself? Like, that's _rude_ of you." Robin's tone grows fond and Wally grins at him.

"I had no idea you were coming. I mean, people rob banks and take hostages all the time. Flash and the league are busy off world, which doubles the shit you need to take care of in your own towns, so I just assumed you weren't going to come and..."

"Then you're an idiot." Artemis cuts him off and rolls her eyes.

"It's not just another bank robbery. It's on Keystone." Robin goes on. "Happening at the same time your aunt asked you to deposit her paycheck in her bank account."

"Geez, Rob, stalker much?" Wally remarks, purposely ignoring the fact that he'd been texting Dick and complaining about it non stop before the bad guys cornered him inside the bank and made him give away his cell phone.

"We saw the robbery on the news. "Superboy says. "When Robin confirmed you were in there, we came for you."

"We're a team. We'll always come for you." M'Gann adds, her smile warm and bright.

"Yeah, whatever." Artemis says and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Next time you just sit your ass down and wait for us instead of giving yourself a bloody nose or worse." Robin seems to be trying a little too hard to put the non into nonchalant and it's showing.

"But you guys are so slooooooooooow." Wally fake whines because the way his heart pounds on his chest verges on 'feelings' territory and he can't go there, not with his best bro in the whole planet because he can't risk the amazing friendship they have over some stupid-ass crush that has taken over his life.

Everyone groans, except for Robin. He just grins.

"Maybe you should pick up knitting, then. It could come in handy next time you get captured and need to wait for your knight in shining armor to rescue you."

"Dude." Wally punches him lightly in the arm.

**xxx**

"What are you doing?" One of the masked men points a gun at the Flash's head when he sees the hero has freed himself from the restraints and is currently _knitting_ at the exact same spot they've left him.

"It's a scarf." Flash replies with a shrug.

The bad guys look at each other and then back at him, confused, but mostly annoyed at his behaviour. The lights suddenly go off and when they go back on, ten seconds later, Nightwing is standing over the unconscious bodies of the two criminals.

"What are you doing?" He raises his eyebrows at the scene that greets him.

"A thank you present for rescuing me. It's a scarf, fyi. I think it's pretty obvious, but these guys couldn't tell, so..." Flash gets up and hands him the scarf. He sounds completely not amused by the turn of events.

"Wally." Nightwing just stares back at him. "Please tell me that you didn't free yourself, ran home, caught some knitting stuff and ran back here?"

"Last time I rescued myself, a little bird told me that was rude of me and that I should just wait for rescue, instead."

"Did you know that I was coming? How would you...

"Look, I know things between us haven't been the best lately, we've barely talked to each other, I mean, I haven't talked to anyone since uncle Barry... Since that happened and... and... After I took up the suit, I've just been super busy, but." He pauses for a second. "We're a team and we come for each other. Except we're not really a team, not anymore, and everyone else's so very busy; Aqualad has the being evil thing going on, Artemis quit superheroing in order to spend some time with her mom, Superboy and Miss Martian are on their honeymoon..."

"I can't believe it." Dick shakes his head.

"I mean, I know you've got your stuff back on Bludhaven and everything, but you once said you'd always come and you're not very keen on lying so..." Dick's lips are suddenly on his and Wally doesn't get to finish his sentence, but that's alright because he completely forgets what he was going to say, anyway.

He kisses back immediately, his hands going all the way up Dick's back, and pulls him even closer because Wally has had dreams about it before and he can't let it turn into a _nightmare_.

"I still can't believe it." Dick says when they finally pull apart.

"Me neither." Wally replies and it's the truth because he really can't.

He can't believe Dick is still here, that he hasn't faded away back to the stuff dreams were made of. He can't believe Dick's here and real and that he's kissed him. He can't believe he spent four years of his life trying to convince himself that what he always felt for his best friend was just a crush. He lost so much time pining, when he could have been kissing him because kissing Dick Grayson is _amazing_ and he wants to do it for the rest of his life.

He looks at Dick and Dick is smiling back at him and he's going to die. He can't believe he's going to die from happiness, but he is. And he can't believe that he's okay with it.

"I can't believe you took up knitting, oh my god." Dick says and he's laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes. "I love you and you're going to make the best trophy wife ever."

"Dude." Wally hits him with the scarf. Then he throws it around his best friend's neck and pulls him in for another kiss because they spent enough time in the past not kissing and making up for it is a _must._


End file.
